


Respite

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how does Giovanni manage to balance the various demands on his time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

Lorenzo looked at his lover incredulously.  “Not tonight?” he echoed in disbelief.

Giovanni gave him a wearily patient look.  “For the last three days, I’ve been stalking targets the entire night, working the entire day, and seeing to my family in the evenings.”

Lorenzo scowled.  “You have never rejected me before.”

“I’ve never needed sleep this badly before.”

It was true that Giovanni looked exhausted, ready to drop where he stood, but Lorenzo was not used to being denied.  “I will not offer again soon,” he scowled.

Giovanni sighed.  There was no arguing with Lorenzo when he got in these moods.  “I’ll take my leave, then.” 

He turned to go, when Lorenzo wrapped an arm around his waist and drew him over to the luxurious bed.  “If you are so tired, then sleep.”

“Altezza, I cannot….” he was interrupted by a large yawn.  “I cannot stay here.”

“I wake at dawn every morning, I shall see to it that you are gone before the servants come.  And in your present state, I very much doubt that you could make it home without falling into the Arno and drowning.”

“The Arno’s nowhere near my way home,” Giovanni mumbled, already losing the battle to keep his eyes open. 

“Precisely,” Lorenzo concluded, deigning to pull off Giovanni’s boots and remove some of his more uncomfortable weapons.  Even in total exhaustion, it spoke volumes about the trust between the two men that Giovanni allowed him to do it.

Giovanni mumbled something that might have been thanks, trying to open his eyes to give his lover a grateful look, and failing.  He was already fast asleep when Lorenzo drew the light blanket over him, perfectly still but for the rise and fall of his chest.  Sleep smoothed out the tension in the assassin’s face, making him looking younger, more vulnerable.

Knowing that no one would witness the gesture, Lorenzo ran a hand through the soft, chestnut hair.  “Be at ease,” he murmured, “I will watch over you and keep you safe this night, as you have so often done for me.”

In his sleep, Giovanni smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my awesome RP partner Fire, who inspired the idea ^_^


End file.
